Random Guardian Angel Getten Tales
by Sami Kurama's Stalker
Summary: NOTE: These aren't VERY random, but they are funny in my opinion. Please note I won't continue until I have at least 3 reviews.
1. Vacuum of Utter Chaos

**ME: W00t! New story!!!**

**Erk: Oh dear Lord....read and review, or else-**

**Pent: BURNINATE!!**

**Everyone: AAAAHHHHHH!!!!

* * *

**

It was a seemingly normal day. Shichiri went to school, Luu Ann was shunning Shao Lin, and Shao was totally clueless. Until, of course, Shao found an odd contraption in the closet. It was a grayish-black color, with several large bumps and venty things on it. But it's most distinct feature, in her opinion, was the long elephant trunk it had. She decided to ask the nearest person what it was.

"Luu Ann-san, what is this?" Shao asked the Guardian Angel Nitten.

Luu Ann examined it carefully. "I don't know," she said thoughtfully. "Ask Master Ta about it."

"Okay," Shao smiled. "MASTER TASUKE!!!!"

Shichiri flinched as he entered the room. "What is it, Shao?" je asked.

"What's this?" Shao asked, pointing to the thingy.

"Oh, that's a vacuum cleaner. You've used it before remember?"

"No."

"Never mind." Shichiri sighed. Shao started to walk away, but her long hair (don't ask) accidentally pressed the 'hi-speed' button. Suddenly there was a loud whirring noise and Shao, who was dragging it by a handle and the 'trunk', was pulled along the floor. She screamed in fright as she sailed across the room, clutching the vacuum cleaner.

"What's going on-ACK!!" Luu Ann had entered the room, and was hit by the vacuum. Not she too was riding along the vacuum cleaner.

"MASTER TASUKE, PLEASE HELP!!!!!" Shao pleaded.

"I'M TRYING!!!!!!!!!"

"WELL, PLEASE HURRY! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!"

_**BOOSH!**_

Shichiri ran into the next room and gasped to see Shao and Luu Ann on the floor, unconcious.

"Shao! Luu Ann! Please, tell me you're all right..."

Both of them awoke and looked at Shichiri.

"Master Ta..." Luu Ann began.

"that was..." Shao continued.

"SO FUN!!" they both yelled. Shichiri did the anime fall.

Then he got up.

"Master Tasuke, may e please do that again sometime?" Shao asked.

Shichiri fainted.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked it! Once I get 3 reviews, I shalt continue.**

**Everyone: --Is still on fire--**

**Pent: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!**

**Me: Errr...Read and Review. Thank you.**


	2. ShaoxIzumo? NOOOO!

**Review response time, yay!**

**Shao: Oh, oh, may I do it, please?**

**Ah, knock yourself out.**

**A Alien: Yes, this will be continued! Oh, and you used a in the wrong way...**

**titangirl161: Oh, thank you so much! But sadly you can't review 6 times for one chapter...**

**pompom man: Er, yes, well, Sami only has the first two volumes, hehe...**

**myself: Oh, I'm sorry you're dissatisfied...**

**Audrey: FLAMES COOK OUR DINNAR!**

**Shao: Err, yes, well, continuing...**

**Mwaha: Thanks, mwaha! Your name is a little...odd, though.**

**Madame Bellandy: No, you aren't! And I love your story as well, it's so great!**

**Rod G: Thanks for being my first nice and overall first reviewer!**

**Audrey and Kerilyn: On with the story!

* * *

**

Izumo was walking in front of Shao and Shichiri's house, looking for her.

"Shao-san!" he called. "I'm going to see a movie, I have the day off, I was wondering if you'd like to come!

Suddenly, he felt a block of wood hit him right between the eys. Rubbing his nose, he picked it up.

A shoe?

He looked up and saw the window open to reveal a beautiful girl with very revealing clothes on.

"Shut up!" she yelled. "No one ishey, you're that guy I worked with!"

Izumo squinted at her, then he remembered. "Oh, yes! What was your name again?"

"...My name is Luu Ann," she called.

"That was it. Anyway, is Shao-san home?"

Luu Ann narrowed her eyes. "Shao-san..." she scowled.

"Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

Another wooden shoe hit him in the face.

"Stop that!"

"Go away!"

"Why!"

"No Shao is here!"

A new voice came up. "Luu Ann-san, why are you yelling?''

"Some guy wants you to see a movie with him!"

A familiar purple-haired head poked her head out the window.

"Izumo-san!" she called.

"Shao-san! I was about to head to the movie theater. Would you like to come?"

"Yes?"

"...Will they have pupcorn again?"

Izumo laughed. "Yes, they will have pupcorn."

"I'll be down in a moment!" Shao ran downstairs and out the door before Shichiri could say a word about it.

"That was fast," Izumo muttered.

Shao grinned.

Shichiri hadn't noticed a tging. He was reading when he asked Luu Ann, "Where's Shao?"

Luu Ann replied to the fateful question. "She's out with Izumo-san."

Shchiri sloooooooooooooooooowly turened around. "What?"

"Yeah, they're going to see a movie."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

Meanwhile, Shao and Izumo were walking to their movie when they heard a small scream.

"Did you hear something?" asked Shao.

"No," replied Izumo. And they walked to see 'Neko no Kochi' (a title I made off the top of my hand: it means Cat of the east wind, I think).

* * *

**Sorry for the shortness. Lack of inspiration.**

**Shichiri: Is fuming**

**Kerilyn: Read and review, and remember...**

**Audrey: FLAMES COOK OUR DINNAR!**


End file.
